


So Cool

by kueble



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward boys are awkward, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: In which Jay has a problem and Carlos seems to be the solution.





	So Cool

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life? lol. I got sick of puppy dog pals and watched the first movie with my son a couple weekends ago and fell headfirst into this fandom. There's a severe lack of smut, and apparently that means I had to write my first fic in years. Tagged as underage because they're around 16/17 here. Don't read if you can't handle that.
> 
> Also, please be kind. Not beta'd, because I can't bring myself to ask my wife to read this haha.

Jay has a serious problem.

A serious problem with a gorgeous mouth. Well, the mouth is kind of the problem, not Carlos. Jay has no clue why his brain suddenly decided to move Carlos from the “friend” to “more than” category, but this new development is currently kicking his ass. He’s spent the last couple of months trying to avoid it, but it’s kind of hard when you _live_ with someone.

Carlos is currently sprawled out on his bed, taunting Jay by mouthing at the end of his pen while he does his math homework. Jay stares at him over the top of his own textbook, pretending to be working while he’s really just watching every movement of Carlo’s lips. It’s quiet, but if he focuses, he can hear the soft wet sounds of Carlos sucking on the pen cap.

It really shouldn’t be messing with him as much as it is. Jay hooked up with countless people back on the Isle. Sure, nothing since the big move, but he’s still got experience and the sound of his best friend sucking on a pen shouldn’t be making his dick twitch. Oh, but it is.

Jay sighs into his book and tries to remember what the hell he was supposed to be doing. He’s pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be sitting here mooning over his roommate. Because yeah, he was man enough to admit that this wasn’t just physical. If that were the case, he could have accepted any of the offers the princesses (and a few princes) frequently tossed his way. But no, Jay had to go and get his _feelings_ involved in this mess. Don’t get him wrong, he totally wants to know if Carlos’ mouth tastes as good as it looks, but then he wants to cuddle with him after and all that useless shit he hasn’t ever wanted before. 

In true Isle fashion, he’s avoiding his feelings by avoiding Carlos, which just isn’t cool. He’s put his extra time into tourney, doing his best to ignore the stirred up pot of emotions he’s been living with. He hates not being glued to Carlos’ side, but in the end it’s better for them both. He doesn’t need to burden Carlos with this shit. It’s Jay’s issue to deal with, so he’ll handle it himself; like he always does.

So yeah, Jay’s life kind of sucks right now.

“Dude, you ok?” Carlos’ voice breaks him out of his thoughts, and Jay looks up at him and offers an easy smile.

“Yeah sure. Just having trouble following this math problem,” he says, gesturing at his textbook.

“I would assume it’s because you’re reading history.” Carlos deadpans back at him. He rolls his eyes when Jay offers him another fake smile and slams his book shut before walking across the room. He hovers over Jay’s bed, seeming unsure if he should sit down or not. And Jay hates that, because it’s not like they’ve ever been shy about this whole casual touching thing they have going on. He isn’t sure when he fucked that up, but obviously he hasn’t been keeping his odd behavior to himself as much as he thought. “Seriously though, what’s been going on lately. You’ve been weird,” Carlos says with a pout.

“Just some stuff,” Jay mumbles as he closes his book and sits up, crossing his legs in an effort to free up space for Carlos. Thankfully the other boy takes the hint and climbs onto the bed, getting comfortable before staring expectedly at him. Jay just shrugs, causing Carlos to roll his eyes again.

“Obviously some stuff that has to do with me, because you’re acting all stupid. For like months now. And I don’t like it, so just fucking tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it,” Carlos spits out quickly. He looks down right after, picking at the seam of his shorts.

“I don’t actually know if it’s fixable,” Jay mumbles, feeling like a complete tool as soon as the words leave his mouth. Carlos stiffens up, looking hesitantly at Jay, and it’s too much. “It’s not you, it’s my problem,” he says in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. 

“Whatever. We’re fixing this. Now,” Carlos says strongly. Jay’s eyes widen, surprised by the harshness in Carlos’ voice. “I miss you,” he adds softly.

“I’m right here!” Jay tells him, but Carlos just shakes his head.

“Not lately,” he says quietly.

“Fuck, I - “Jay starts and cuts himself off. He takes a moment to look at Carlos, just really look at him, and he doesn’t like what he sees. Carlos isn’t his usual cheerful self; the light in his eyes is gone. Obviously this has been bothering him a lot more than Jay thought. Jay made this weird and he knows that, but he can’t keep lying to Carlos anymore. “It’s your mouth,” Jay finally says, cringing right away.

“My. Mouth.” Carlos repeats slowly, looking at Jay like he’s nuts. Which he probably is.

“I mean, it’s a nice mouth,” Jay says quickly. And then he can’t stop himself, he just word vomits everything he’s been feeling for the past year or so, “Like really nice. I’m usually more smooth than this, but I’m in over my head here because it’s _you_ , you know? I’ve been…less around, lately because it like physically hurts me that I can look at you but not touch. Like, my hands itch worse than when I had to stop stealing shit, and I get all sweaty and confused and just want to know if you’d look as good with your lips wrapped around my dick as I think you would.” Carlos blinks at him like he’s lost his mind, and Jay just stares right back at him, because he has no idea what to expect now.

“So you’re looking for a hookup?” Carlos asks, looking at Jay like this is a super important point to make. 

“Yes. No!,” Jay says with a frown, “Like don’t get me wrong, you’re gorgeous and I totally wanna bang you like a drum, but I could get that anywhere.” Carlos’ cheeks heat up at the word _gorgeous_ and Jay smiles at him, because he’s honestly the most adorably frustrating person Jay’s ever dealt with.

“So…” Carlos gestures with his hand, obviously looking for more.

“So I like you, I guess?” Jay says hesitantly.

“You guess?” Carlos asks with a scoff.

“No I do. You gotta give me a break here. I’m not used to having feelings!” Jay says, laughing as Carlos smirks at him. And that blush is growing more and more attractive. Jay wants to see how far down it goes.

“And if I had the same kind of feelings?” Carlos asks quickly, finally meeting Jay’s eyes for the first time during this entire conversation.

“Then we’re both fucking idiots and we should be fucking each other instead,” Jay tells him. Carlos nods sharply and it’s all Jay can do to keep himself from jumping him right now. But he has to make sure this is cool, because he’s never had everything he’s ever wanted right in front of him before. It’s kind of terrifying.

“Before I kiss you,” Jay starts, and Carlos looks at him with wide eyes, “I want to make sure we’re on the same page here. I want you. So much. But I also want to date the hell out of you and do whatever it is all these do-gooders do when they go out on the town. Like hold your hand and take you to dumb movies and buy you shit and stuff. Cool?”

“So cool,” Carlos whispers. He licks his lips and leans forward, meeting Jay in the middle. Their lips touch, so gently at first, but then all of a sudden Carlos is sighing into the kiss and climbing into Jay’s lap and Jay moves his hands down to the small of Carlos’ back to support him while they kiss.

Jay nips at Carlo’s lower lip, and Carlos fucking _whines_ and it’s the best thing that Jay’s ever heard. He licks into Carlos’ mouth, groaning as their tongues slide against each other. He can’t stop his hips from bucking up and groans again when Carlos grinds down against him. The smaller boy is half hard against him, and Jay sighs into the kiss, kissing him with all he’s got. He lets his hands slide under Carlos’ shirt, tracing up his sides and making Carlos shiver against him.

They separate long enough to rid themselves of their shirts, Jay’s breath catching in his throat as he sees all the pale, freckled skin laid out before him. “So fucking gorgeous for me,” Jay tells him honestly, beaming when Carlos goes red again. The blush goes halfway down his chest, and Jay leans down and presses an open mouthed kiss to the edge of his jawline. Carlos shivers again, and Jay makes a trail of kisses down his neck and across his collarbone, finally stopping when he hits a nipple. He laps at it, and Carlos lets out a gasp and his hands fly to tangle themselves in Jay’s hair. Jay licks again, flattening his tongue against the sensitive nub and is rewarded by a tug on his hair. He laughs against Carlos’ skin and moves to the other nipple, giving it the same attention.

“I wanna suck you off,” Carlos says, suddenly pulling back and look at Jay.

“Are you sure? Have you ever?” Jay asks, still a little unsure about how far he should take this.

“Dude, you know I haven’t. You would have been the first one I told if I had. Only I’ve been thinking about sucking you off since like, since I learned what it _was_ ,” Carlos tells him in a rush, and Jay groans because how is he supposed to say no to the hottest thing he’s ever heard?

“Naked. Now,” Jay commands, smirking when Carlos practically falls off the bed trying to rush out of his shorts and boxers. Jay slides out of his and tosses them over the side of the bed, only caring about the boy sitting in front of him. Carlos looks like he’s nervous, and Jay can’t have that, so he reaches out and tugs him forward until they’re both lying on the bed.

Carlos sinks down onto him, and Jay lets out a moan at the feeling of skin on skin. He can feel the hard press of Carlos against his thigh and bucks up against him, causing the smaller boy to cry out. Jay just smirks up at him, and Carlos rolls his eyes before dipping down to kiss him again. It’s rougher, more desperate than their first kisses, and Jay eagering sucks on Carlos’ tongue as they start to rock their hips together. He’s got one hand on Carlos’ back and the other cupping his face, stroking his cheek as they kiss.

Carlos breaks the kiss and smiles down at him, his eye bright again. He looks so fucking perfect, and it’s got Jay’s heart hammering in his chest. Jay traces his thumb over Carlos’ mouth, gasping when Carlos parts his lips and sucks it into his mouth. And that right there is every single one of Jay’s fantasies. He struggles to keep his eyes from closing as he watches Carlos suck on his thumb. He nips at him, laughing when Jay lets out a growl.

“Please,” Jay begs him, not sure when he lost control of the situation. 

“I’d say be patient, but I’m like two good strokes from busting all over your thigh, so I’m not going to draw this out any longer than we already have. We’ve been stupid for years,” Carlos says, laughing as Jay frantically nods at him. 

Carlos moves down Jay’s body, settling between his thighs. He looks up at Jay as he reaches out and takes hold of him. It’s all Jay can do to keep himself from bucking up into the tentative touch, but he knows he has to keep himself in check. Sure, he’s kind of a whore, but this is _Carlos_ he’s with. Sweet, insecure, wonderful Carlo who is currently lapping at the tip of his dick. 

Jay groans and watches as Carlos sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth, and it’s every bit as amazing as he pictured it to be. He forces his hips to stay still, moving a hand down to ground himself by sinking his fingers into Carlos’ pale hair. Carlos moans at the touch, and it drives Jay crazy. He does his best to keep still, refusing to buck up as Carlos takes more of him into his mouth.

Carlos swirls his tongue around Jay and looks up to meet his eyes. Jay almost comes right there, because the sight of Carlos, mouth ruddy and wide lips stretched tight around his cock has been his biggest fantasy for months now. Instead, he reaches down with his other hand and runs his thumb across Carlos’ cheek, grinning down at him the best he can.

Carlos tries to take more of him, but ends up gagging and pulls back so just the tip is in his mouth. Jay doesn’t call him on it, because he’s too busy wondering what it would feel like to just hold Carlos still and fuck his face; wonders how hot he’d look with tears in his eyes as he choked on Jay’s cock.

Then all of a sudden Carlos has that look in his eye, the one he gets when he’s finally figured out one of his tech problems, and he wraps a hand around Jay and dives back down, hollowing his cheeks and he starts to bob up and down on Jay’s dick. Jay’s been close since Carlos touched him, and he feels like he’s burning up, like his skin is hot and he’s ready to explode. He tugs at Carlos’ hair and mumbles, “‘Los, gonna come.” as a warning. 

Carlos just looks up again and fucking _winks_ at him, and it sends Jay over the end. He comes in thick spurts down Carlos’ throat, watching as the younger boy does his best to swallow it down, but ends up with a little dribbling down his chin. He looks up at Jay like he’s the best thing in the world, and Jay grunts and yanks him up.

“Fuck Carlos,” he groans before leaning forward to lick his come off his chin. Carlos moans and rocks against him, reminding Jay that he hasn’t returned the favor yet. “What do you want? Want my mouth?” Jay asks him, and Carlos shudders and shakes his head.

“So close. Just touch me…please,” Carlos whines as he buries his face in Jay’s neck. Jay skirts a hand between them and wraps it around Carlos’ dick. He starts jacking him off, loving the feel of the other boy bucking into his hand and panting in his ear. It only takes a few firm strokes before Carlos hisses out, “Jay!” and comes all over his hand. Jay works him through his orgasm, only stilling his hand when Carlos whimpers against him.

He holds Carlos, rubbing a hand down his back and nuzzling as his neck as they both come down from it all. He’s sweaty and it’s starting to cool him off, and there’s a big mess on their stomachs, but Jay couldn’t be happier. Jay’s never been one for cuddling, but he can’t imagine not wanting this for as long as he can keep it; as long as he can keep Carlos.

“We’re good, right?” he asks quietly, and Carlos jerks up to look at him funny.

“We’re fucking perfect. This is the best thing we’ve ever done,” Carlos tells him, laughing as he bends down and catches his mouth in a lazy kiss. As Jay kisses him back, he can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on Tumblr (Kueble) if you want to talk Jaylos...


End file.
